


Elevator

by gamilaroi



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Numb3rs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamilaroi/pseuds/gamilaroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby and Meredy in the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Medievalgirl for her beta.
> 
> A short fic.

Meredy and Colby were in the elevator heading up to the office. She was carrying two boxes of evidence from the crime scene that she and Colby had been too. Meredy was leaning against the wall with Colby beside her. Their arms were barely touching each other. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as Colby allowed his eyes to travel up and down her body.

"Like what you see?" she asked him, feeling her face turn red.

She felt his fingers brush hers and her heart began pounding really fast. Meredy tightened her fingers around the boxes, as she felt herself lose her grip on their precious evidence. She shook her head a little to allow her long dark hair to cover her blushing face.

Colby leaned a little closer and tucked her hair back behind her ear, stroking it.

"You'd look really hot on a surfboard in a bikini," Colby murmured in her ear in a soft husky voice.

When Megan and Don opened the lift, Meredy streamed past them in a whirl of black hair. Don and Megan exchanged glances and then looked at Colby waiting for an explanation. He just gave them an innocent smile and followed Meredy into the office with his hands in his pockets and a big grin on his face.


End file.
